Invasion from Other World
by gunner007
Summary: Amon the Xel'Naga is no more. The entire sectors has returned back to peace, the Zerg returned back to their homeworld Char led by their new queen Zagara and never attack any sector anymore. Then, one day, a mysterious gate appeared out of nowhere in Augustgrad on Korhal. And so, the Dominion must push back against these unknown invaders.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover story of StarCraft and Gate: Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri, and I do not own both of them, they are belonged to their owners respectively.**

 **…**

 **Invasion from other world**

 **…**

Okay… so far no one taking this challenge (no offensive though), so… I took the challenge created by me, the owner of the challenge (what am I thinking), and now I've finished the first chapter or maybe even prologue, I am not so sure. But still, this chapter may contain a lot of gaps that I might have overlook, so please point out anything that you know, because I am not StarCraft expert, and reason is that I have never read any of the StarCraft comics.

And I want to thank Nightroad816 and others who had giving me some good tips and ideas while in process of writing this story.

Expect this story will be update very, very, very superbly slow, that's because I have other stuffs I need to taking care of, and my other stories as well.

And oh, one last time, don't read it if any of you haven't complete StarCraft 2 trilogy yet, cause below, contains spoilers.

 **…**

 **Chapter 1: Invasion**

Three major races: **Terran** , also known as human, **Zerg** , and **Protoss**. During the last battle against **Amon** the **Fallen Xel'Naga** , each races led by their own leaders respectively. **James Raynor** , former commander of the **Raynor's Raiders** , commander of the **Dominion** , representing the Terran race. **Sarah Kerrigan** , formerly a **Confederate Ghost** , the **Queen of Blades** , leading the entire army of **Zerg Swarm**. And lastly, the **Young** **Hierarch Artanis** , leader of the **Daelaam** , leading the united Protoss. Three races acted as one to defeat their true enemy behind the curtain who had pulling the strings all the time.

During the beginning assault in the void, the dark void shadows tearing apart the three factions' ships, causing them unable to proceed further. Young Hierarch Artanis leading his army serving as vanguards thanks to their protection shields, eliminating all the void corruptions that stood their paths, eliminating the structures that emitting dark void shadows, allowing his allies to push forward their bases and armies against the shadows, and when they arrived to **Narud** , the faithful servant of Amon, formerly was **Samir Duran**. The infested **Alexei Stukov** delivered a final blow and eliminated Narud once and for all.

Kerrigan has finally met the one who has been calling for her from the void, the last Xel'Naga **Ouros** , and the last shepherd of the **Infinite Cycle**. The Xel'Naga Ouros will give his essence to her, ascending her current being to become Xel'Naga, the only way to defeat Amon. Raynor wish Kerrigan to decline it, but she had to take it. And so, the process of channelling essence commenced.

During the channelling process Kerrigan is nearly defenceless, Raynor, Artanis, and **Zagara** must repel the armies of the **Shadows of the Void** and **Void Thrashers** from reaching Kerrigan at all cost. Commander Raynor and his Terran armies are the best in defence, with their siege tanks and bunkers in well placed area, they can hold any kind of armies to ensure their survival. But, without assisting his allies in defending, they will lose more than half of their armies.

When the channelling process was nearly in complete stage, Kerrigan released a blast of energy, instantly wiped out all of the Shadows of the Void armies. Raynor, Artanis, and Zagara, along with their armies, were safe. As she knows that her time of being as Queen of Blades is over, she gave Zagara command over the entire Zerg Swarm permanently.

And when Kerrigan absorbed the essence completely, she ascended into Xel'Naga, she has transformed into a form of a flaming angel, knew that there will be no turning back, Kerrigan and Raynor had to bid farewell, she flew off into the void to confront Amon.

The last battle, Amon hiding within the thick shrouds of shadows, totally immune from all attacks, powered up by the **Void Crystals**. Kerrigan, Raynor, Artanis, and Zagara, together with their armies, confront and destroyed all of the crystals protecting Amon, eliminated his barrier, allowing Kerrigan to deliver the final blow, successfully killing Amon.

 **…**

Two years after the death of the fallen Xel'Naga Amon, the Terran Dominion celebrates the third anniversary of the fall of Arcturus Mengsk regime, and the rise of his son Valerian Mengsk. Admiral Matt Horner reports the continued support of his new regime by the Dominion armed forces. Experiencing an era of reconstructing and continuing peace.

The unified protoss race has maintained its age of prosperity and peace, and also maintaining an alliance with the Terran Dominion. James Raynor is unknowingly disappeared, his last seen was in **Joeyray's Bar** , all they had recovered was his badge. Zagara takes control of the entire Zerg Swarm and lays claim on planet Char and the surrounding systems and they have never attack on any sector anymore. Zagara and her swarm are never forget their alliance with Terran and Protoss ever since the battle against Amon.

Living organisms suddenly appeared out across the Koprulu sector, and even scientists could not able to find out why. Things has finally become peaceful including for the Zerg.

 **…**

 **Korhal**

Korhal, the fourth planet in the Korhal System, the Ecumenopolis of Terran Dominion. Suddenly, mysterious gate appeared right at the centre of the **Korhal City** , in front of Augustgrad, unknown armies marching out from the gate and terrorizing the city.

The citizens see them are not Terran, not Protoss, not even Zerg. Then, they immediately ran away from them at all cost. Hiding inside metallic structures and barricaded themselves. Luckily some marines that were patrolling the streets are there and started to protect the people over there and helping them escape.

 **…**

 **Korhal Palace**

Korhal Palace, home of the Terran Dominion new Emperor Valerian Mengsk, the capital city of the Dominion throne world of Korhal.

"Warning. Unknown forces detected in Augustgrad. A massive forces marching out from the gateway." Adjutant reported the situation. This brought both Emperor Valerian's and Admiral Horner's attentions.

"Who are them!?" The Young Emperor Valerian asked as he sees the screen displaying the enemy forces, he sees a massive forces armed with melee weapons such as shields and long pikes, heavy ground monsters and flying creatures as well, marching out from the mysterious gate. Behind the frontline he sees few flying creatures that breathe fire he has never see before. "And what the hell is that gate!?"

"To all forces in close by, proceed to the Augustgrad and backup the marines!" Admiral Horner commands.

 _"_ _Sir!"_ A marine reporting, _"A lot of enemies came out from that gate and rampaging everywhere! We need some heavy supports!"_

"Get those civilians to safety first!" Valerian answered the call. "Backups are on the way! If gets outnumbered, retreat!"

 _"_ _We're retreating and escorting civilians to safe place!"_ Marines reported back the current situation. _"But their numbers are keep increasing!"_

"What and how is that gate suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Admiral Horner said while reading the statuses on the screen display. "Adjutant. Find out where that gate leads to."

"It appears that the gateway leads to a world that is out of the range of this universe." Adjutant replied back after analysing as the screen displaying the gateway.

"…Out of the range of this universe?" Admiral Matt said wondering.

"Now is not the time to worry about that, Admiral." Valerian snapped Admiral out from his deep though, "Right now we need to protect the civilians."

The marines report back, _"The backups are here, sir! Give us orders!"_ Marines reported to Valerian.

Valerian then ready to combat by starting to command his forces, "All forces, prepare for combat!" Valerian commands as he leads his Dominion army engage the enemy forces. "Marines, form a line and suppress the enemies! Walkers, support the frontline soldiers! Siege tanks, do your role!"

 _"_ _Roger that!"_ Goliaths' and Siege Tanks' pilots responded.

"Medics, tend the wounded!" Valerian continues giving orders, "Firebats! Cover medics and civilians! Marauders, support firebats!"

 _"_ _Alright."_ Medics reported.

 _"_ _Let's do this."_ Marauders responded.

 _"_ _Let's take out these trashes."_ Firebats responded. _"Take out that big guy!"_

"Air units, engage the enemy flyers!" Valerian commands the air units. "Wraiths, support Vikings!"

 _"_ _Will do, sir."_ Wraith pilots replied back.

 _"_ _Already on it."_ Viking pilots replied back before they engages the battle. _"Let's take these bastards out!"_

"Ghosts and Spectres, support others and eliminate any vital targets!" Valerian continues giving orders.

 _"_ _Affirmative."_ Ghosts and Spectres replied back.

"Banshees! Eliminate who trying to enter into the other districts! Do not spare them one inch!" Valerian continues.

 _"_ _Roger that."_ Banshee pilots replied back.

Right now the situation in Korhal city is in chaos, but so far there were only some injuries and no casualties, civilians have successfully escaping from the battlefield, marine soldiers and medics are helping and protecting the wounded civilians. On the battlefield, the Dominions are pushing back the enemies greatly while they are able to minimizing the damages thanks to the Ghosts' and Spectres' teams as they are burying their bullets into enemies' brains from afar together with their abilities.

In that situation, they can tell that the enemies are no match against Terrans' weaponry and arsenals, especially against heavy walkers like Goliath and Thors. Even with their mightiest and strongest ground beasts, they were still no match against Terrans' superiority weaponry.

 **…**

Less than an hour has passed, all the enemies' forces has been defeated, the Dominion has turned the tide, and they were able to minimize the damages and completely overwhelmed the enemy forces. A great victory of this sudden battle for Dominion.

"*Sigh*" Emperor Valerian sighed in relief after the sudden battle.

"Reader indicates that none of the enemies have breached to the other areas. Well done, Emperor. That was impressive." Admiral Matt compliments.

"It was nothing, I learned this from Commander Raynor." Valerian replied. "If only Commander Raynor was here, he would've easily push back the enemies in no time."

"I don't know where he went, couldn't contact him, and he didn't even contact us. It has been half a year since his disappearance." Admiral Matt said. "I have even seek Hierarch Artanis's aids, and they couldn't even find him as well."

"…" Valerian remained quiet before he look at the view of the Korhal City.

 **…**

 **Later**

 _"_ _Good evening everyone. This is Kate Lockwell, from UNN. Today's report is that, in this evening, a mysterious gateway appeared out right at the centre of Korhal City which in front of the Augustgrad. Follow up there was a massive raiding troops of unknown faction came out from the gateway and started to terrorize the city. Fortunately the Dominion was able to turn the table and there were no casualties on our side. For this is a complete victory for Dominion. Now the question is: how a gateway was appeared right in the centre of Korhal City? And what was the reason why it appeared out here? The questions are still remain mystery, but rest assure, for the Dominion will investigate this matter."_ The news reporter Kate Lockwell started to announce everything happened today broadcasting to everywhere, including to other worlds. _"Meanwhile, there are still no news regarding Commander James Raynor, who was suddenly gone missing half a year ago. His last seen was in Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara. Why was the commander of Dominion James Raynor gone missing? No one know why. I hope there's nothing happened on Commander James Raynor. This is it for today, for this is Kate Lockwell, from UNN."_ The news reporter ending today's report.

Marines, Marauders, and Firebats are now walking amongst the corpses to check for enemy survivors, "Gosh… look at this mess…" A marine commented at the gruesome view, the entire battleground has turned into a field of dead corpses, body remains, bloods painted the ground, corpses lying everywhere, even on the roofs as bloods flowing down on the walls. "This will take forever to clean up… this sure reminds me of the battle from two years ago."

"Don't ever bring that up…" Another marine talked back, "Damn those **Moebius corps** , bringin' those hybrid monsters and ruined the cities… lots of my friends died on that day…" They remember that unforgettable day when Moebius corps suddenly assault the cities as the hybrids was with them.

"How many bodies are here? Around thirty thousand?"

"Ha! They couldn't even match our force!" A marine said loudly with arrogant.

"Look at these faces… so hideous…" A marine said as he seeing the corpses of frontal soldiers, soldiers with pig face and green skin, and some giants, "…They got pig faces… are these even humans…?"

"…Doesn't look like human to me."

"Erm… perhaps they're mutants?"

"Still, there were humans with them."

"Check this big guy here out," They see a fallen headless giant humanoid creature **(Ogre)** lying among the corpses. "Wielding a heavy club there."

Then, one of the marines started, "…Weird…"

"What weird?" A nearby marine asked as he heard.

"Check them out," The marine replied back as he points his rifle at the dead soldier's attire, "Look what they're wearin', just armour plates, worn out shoes, thin-plated shields, and wielding a… pike?" He said while lifting out a pike from a fallen enemy human. "What era were they come from?"

The marines are gathering, "…Are they fools or somethin'?" One of them said as he took and look at the broken helmet, "Charging in with those… even called equipment?"

"Did they really think these armours can really protect them from bullets and cannons?" Another one said as the marine brought out a damaged armour.

"…Yeah, and what's more," One of the Marauders joined in the conversation while his hand is holding something, a head of a flying creature, "Do this 'thing' look like a zerg to any of you?"

"Mutalisk already scared the hell out of me," One of the marines replied back, "But that? That ain't something I seen before."

"I saw it can breathe out fire from its mouth before." A marine stated.

"I suppose it probably can head on mutalisk." Marauder said before he threw away the head.

"Hey! We got some survivors here!" A marine shouted at them from distance. The marines and others arrives there to take a look on the survivors. The survivors are worn out, exhausted, and spiritless. Their fighting force and pride are torn apart after seeing such devastation.

 **…**

It took them a while to find all the remaining survivors, and the marines has gathered up and handcuffed all of them.

"Alright, we have at least hundreds of them here." Ghost said.

"Wow, take a look on that one," A marine spokes as he points his finger on one of the survivors, a demi-human and demi-wolf, wearing damaged armour. "A… wolfman?"

"Some of 'em are quite big that not even a human." Another marine commented.

"…" Ghost remained quiet as he reading those captives' minds, "Their minds are clouded and blurred, some more they have no spirit to fight on. Bring them to prison, tend their wounds," Ghost ordered them. "Once they're active again, they owe us their answers."

For the enemy survivors, it was a total defeat for them, because they have seen their comrades died too quickly without any chance to retreat under heavy bombardment from afar by Siege Tanks, marines and Goliaths firing hails of bullets that were enough to penetrate their shields and torn their limbs apart. Cloaked Wraiths, Banshees, and Reapers are wiping the remaining soldiers who ran away, Vikings that can transform into combat walker and firing a hail of bullets, the heavy walker Thors easily annihilate enemies' armoured and large units with cannons, and not even the flying creatures could match against the Vikings' firepower.

With just their shields and plate armours as their protection, they couldn't even withstand Terrans' attacks, especially cannons and bombs. With just their pikes, clubs, swords, blades, and arrows as their weapons, their forces couldn't even land a single killing strike on their foes. It was a bad luck for them. No, it was their bad luck brought them here.

 **…**

Two hours later, medics has finished tending all the prisoners' wounds and giving them some foods to eat, now they were able to think and speak normally. Ghosts began to interrogating the prisoners, but nothing useful in the end, for the prisoners speak with unknown language. However, the Ghosts has learned a lot of things just by reading their minds, and Valerian is watching them entirely.

"Emperor." A ghost greets the emperor.

"Any luck?" Valerian asked.

"Nothing so far, they speaks with unknown language to us." The ghost replied while shaking his head, "So, we had no idea what they were saying. But, we have learned that they still have massive troops awaiting on the other side of the gateway, preparing to enter the gateway."

"…Unknown language? Could this mean that they came from another place where it's outside of this system?" Valerian said as he thinks. "Anyway, keep these prisoners alive, and we need an expert team that can learn and understand their language, so that it will be useful in the future. And about the enemy troops on the other side of the gateway, I will handle that from here."

"Understood." The ghost replied.

"And, if they're started to disobey, put them into cryostatis chambers. Don't execute them." Valerian added.

 **…**

"Emperor," Admiral Matt started, "I suggest we best mobilize a large team and defend the gateway on the other side."

"Indeed," Valerian understands what the Admiral means, "They will suspect something must've happened to their first wave, so they will definitely launch their second wave onto us. For they must have expecting us having a huge losses. For the sake of civilians, we cannot let not even one of them enter here."

"Yes, we have to get over there and establish a base and heavy defensives to defend the gateway, more reinforcements will join up in the line." Admiral Matt said. "Also, we might expect we won't get any air support from there. However, we're lucky to have Vikings that can transform into walker combat mode, so they can accompany with the team to the other side and transform back into air fighter mode."

"I understand, and I will handle this matter," Valerian said, "For I want to take a look on the other side, to know where that world is located in which system, and to know where they came from, and why did they sent an army to attack us."

"Be careful Emperor, for we expects the second army will be bigger." Admiral Matt said. "Approximately around eighty thousand or even more."

"Admiral, while I away, I'll have you in charge taking care of Korhal." Valerian said.

"Leave that to me." Admiral Matt replied.

 **…**

 **Korhal City**

 **The Gateway entrance**

At the centre of Korhal City, the corpses of the enemies has been disposed of completely, and the cleaning crew are still cleaning the entire places filled with bloods. Valerian and Dominion armies are preparing to travel to the other world through the gateway. SCVs are bringing construction materials, infantries are forming in lines, heavy walkers and tanks are in position. The scientist team are still analysing the gateway. _'…This does not belong to protoss, they need at least a pylon close by to build one, but there is no pylon here.'_ Valerian thought while staring at the gate before a scientist approach. _'Who's capable to bring this gateway to here?'_

"Emperor," One of the scientists arrived and greets.

"What did you learn?" Valerian asked.

"The structure of this gateway seems like from the old time, but… it somehow has some unknown power in it, which allow this gateway act as a portal, linking two worlds." The scientist explained. "But… so far we have no other explanation of how the gateway appeared here."

"It's alright," Valerian said before he looked back at the gate, "For that question, the answer is definitely lies on the other side which linked to the other world." And so, Valerian leading his Dominion army heading toward to the other world through the gate.

 **…**

 **Another world**

The gateway is on top of a hill, Valerian and his Dominion forces has arrived into the other world through the gateway, the weather right now is evening.

"So here is the other world. Alright, get SCV to build the base at here! I want all bunkers surrounding this hill! Deploy Siege Tanks in proper places! We will not let any enemy slip through our defences! Vikings, scouts around the area to check any movement!" Valerian commands with no hesitation, and all of his troops are begin to move by his orders. "We have approximately a few hours to set up our defences before the enemy forces arrive!"

"Yes Emperor!" The troops responded to his order. SCVs are begun to build the Command Centre beside the gateway, bunkers are ready to be built around the hill surrounded the gateway, Siege Tanks arrived to their positions and deployed into siege mode, they have no time to set up heavy walls to surround the gateway.

 **…**

 **Later**

"Nightfall in 30 minutes." Adjutant reminds to everyone.

The Dominions has finished setting up the defences, the sky grew dark, spotlights are placed to lighten up all over the places, the Vulture groups has done placing the Spider Mines all over the field path where the enemy forces will use that path, marines are inside all of the bunkers, siege tanks are ready in anytime, and Vikings are in standby mode. SCV has just finished building up the Sensor Tower, allowing everyone to know the enemies' movements and positions.

Valerian right now is inside the command centre monitoring the entire battlefield accompanied with a few marines. "I wish I could just persuade them to stop this meaningless fight, but… without knowing their language, all we could do now is to hold them off from this hill." He said.

"There's nothing we can do to talk to them, Emperor." A marine said. "They entered and started to attack the civilians, but luckily no one was killed."

Then, adjutant started to warn, "Warning. Multiple hostilities approaching from the north."

Sensor started to show thousands of marking on the map from the north direction, "The enemies have arrived. Everyone, prepare for battle!" He ordered all of his forces to ready for combat, all units are in their positions and standby, holding their attack until the Emperor give them an order to fire. Monitoring enemies' movements with map, and when they arrived within the firing range, Valerian start. "Now!"

 **…**

 **On the battlefield**

 _"_ _Now!"_ The Emperor Valerian Mengsk gave out the order. A war against unknown forces has started.

Everyone received the order, and they know what to do. They sees enemies on their sights, and they engages. Siege tanks began to fire across the field, destroying their formations marines and goliaths firing hails of bullets across the field, burying bullets into enemies, ghosts and spectres are firing enemies from afar in cloaked mode, the spider mines reacted when enemies are within its sensor range, then react by moving closer to the targets and exploded, Viking transformed into flight mode and engaging the enemy flyers. In night, Terran Dominion has advantages.

The enemies had no idea what coming to them, under the night and without any lighting support, they could not able to see well, especially projectiles and siege cannons. Marines and Goliaths firing their bullets that pierce through their protections, siege tanks firing their cannons that striking them hard from afar, heat-seeking missiles that seek and pound down their enemies' flyers. Even with their fastest knights are unable to avoid siege cannons and deadly spider mines, once triggered, the spider mines will not stop chasing its targets until it reached and auto detonated, killing hundreds per mine. Predators released and hunting down their preys with its deadly metallic sharp claws and unleashing their ability **Lightning Field** , not even enemies' mightiest warriors can withstand Predators' ferocity.

 **…**

 **Next day**

On the next day, sunrise. The Dominion is once again achieved an overwhelming victory, with well-placed bunkers, siege tanks, and missile turrets, almost nothing can penetrate through Terrans' defences. The entire battleground filled with corpses, crows flying all over the places, and once again they will have to clean up these corpses on this battlefield.

The Dominion are now improving their defensives as they are constructing large and tall metallic walls surrounding the entire hill, converting the entire hill into an octagon-shaped fortress, enough to store thousands of arsenals and vehicles, armed with multiple artillery cannons, huge enough to defend against all type of enemies from all directions and attacking enemies from afar. "Emperor, the remaining survivors has fled the battlefield." The Ghosts report to Emperor, "Should we go and hunt down the remaining?"

"Let them be," Valerian replied. "The outcome is already enough for us, I don't want any more blood to be spilled on the ground on meaningless war. For now, we need to strengthen up our defences on this base."

"Yes Emperor." Ghosts said before they cloaked themselves and away.

"Have some satellites launch into the space in order to know the map of this world, and…" Valerian commands, "We need to know where this planet lies in which system, so that we can bring some air units including some minotaur-class Battlecruisers to here." The engineers started to move as they received their orders from the Emperor.

Later, the group has finished checking up the planet's location, Valerian take a look at the result, "…This… This planet is really far away." He said. "It will take some time for the fleets of Battlecruisers to arrive this system… which is beyond our reach in space…"

 **…**

 **Korhal**

Admiral Matt Horner is in charge of recovering the Korhal and its cities' condition while the Emperor is away. Then, he receives an unknown transmission, he hesitated for a moment for wondering who before he put it up. A screen projected in front of him, and what surprised him, is that the one calling was the Commander of the Dominion James Raynor. "Sir?"

 _"_ _Hey Matt,"_ Raynor greets as usual. _"Alright let me say somethin' first, sorry for my sudden absent, let just say… somethin' came up and I can't ignore it."_ He apologized while scratching the back of his head for feeling a bit guilty for his sudden disappearance.

"…" Admiral Horner remained quiet before he replies, "I won't pry in your matter there, probably something very important to you, and welcome back sir." He greets normally until he sees the legendary scarlet haired Ghost Sarah Kerrigan arrived beside him. "…Kerrigan!?" He surprised.

 _"_ _Expect you would get surprised."_ Kerrigan said while smirking.

 _"_ _Heh,"_ Raynor smirked before he change the topic as his expression changed, _"but anyway, I heard this news about this sudden terrorists attack, what do you know about that and this gateway? Care to fill us in with details?"_

"…A lot, sir. A lot."

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 1**

[So guys, what do you think? My first StarCraft fanfic story, if there is an error or mistake, please inform me.]


	2. Chapter 2

Alright ladies and gentlemen (I'm not sure got any female reader here or not, but whatever), I have decided to continue this epic story of mine. A lot of readers are actually enjoying this new crossover, and because of that, a lot of shiny lightbulbs appeared on my head. And sorry for the late update, lately had been busy working and barely got enough time to think about.

The reason why I write this story is because, when I was reading Gate manga, and happened to had finished the entire StarCraft 2 game at the same time. And so, this idea popped out of my mind, something rare and nice. That is why I write this story. And I want to thank Genesis SBX and others for helping me out in this story.

As usual, this chapter may still contain some errors, and it will be updated anytime. So please enjoy reading this, and if you happen to find any mistake that I have missed, do please tell me the mistake that you found, thank you for your cooperate.

And erm… I won't add any OC character in this. Instead, I will add a few characters from some manga(s) or games into this story. (Probably no romance, just friendship)

 **To Kyle: Oh yes. I like your idea.**

 **To Guest: Thanks for pointing them out, those info you provided can be very helpful for me. :D Except the part POV, I'm not very fond writing in that way. But, I will definitely use POV on some characters.**

 **To Guest: Thanks. XD**

 **To Thaqif: Hm… Ghost Ninja huh? I probably will add some extra characters into this as ghosts or other kind of units. *Checked on your other reviews* Damn… I wish you could just point them out in one review, or wish you had an account, so that I can easily reply you all your reviews back. :D**

 **To reader: Thanks. XD And yeah… Grammar ain't my strong suit, which I am really feel bad for myself.**

 **To Guest just below Kamzil118: Yeah, same thought here man, I don't like how they didn't explain where Raynor disappeared to. It's like he just vanished into thin air.**

 **To : Thanks XD. And I'm already started reading the Cycle Upon Cycle by The Incredible Muffin.**

 **To Guest: Yeah. Beta could help a lot. And this story will probably have some sequels, since they have landed onto a new universe which is literally far away, out of their reach, and using the gateway as their advantage, they could claim any planet as their own, no ruling over the entire planet by force of course, just peace and making an alliance, so that it won't be a boring and predictable. And by the way, thanks for telling a lot of good points that will help me a lot.**

 **To deadpool2.0: Here you are. XD**

 **…**

 **I do not own StarCraft and** **Gate: Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri, they are belonged to their owners respectively.**

 **…**

 **Invasion from other world**

 **…**

 **Chapter 2: Movin' out**

 **…**

 **Korhal**

 **In front of the gateway**

"Commander Raynor!?"

"No fricking way!"

"How are you all boys doin'?" Raynor greets them as usual.

Nearly all the marines in the area were surprised to see everyone's favourite Commander James Raynor of the Dominion in his usual regular outfit, walking toward to the mysterious gateway, and they recognized the scarlet haired woman beside Raynor.

"Is that… Kerrigan?"

"Wait, wasn't she…?"

"Shh! Quiet, or we will get punished."

"I'm really curious… bah… forget it." The marines are curious, but they decided to drop the topic that will bring them no good.

Raynor, Admiral Matt Horner, and Sarah Kerrigan arrived and stare at the gateway, it is under heavily guarded by Dominion's forces, and it has been surrounded by tall metallic walls, along with two fortified bunkers guarding at the entrance. "Here we are," Raynor started, "standing in front of this gateway. So, this gateway came out of nowhere and tons of soldiers marching out from this?" Raynor repeats. "The gateway's architecture looks old to me, no way it belong to Protoss."

"Yes, sir." Admiral Horner replied.

"What'd you think, darlin'?" Raynor asked his lover.

"…" The Ghost, Sarah Kerrigan stay quiet as she brought out her hand and sense the gateway, to feel its power using her psionic power, "…The thing that powering this structure… it's not psionic. I don't know what powered this thing, and I can tell it's not normal, something… that ignores the law of nature or physic, like magic or some sort."

"Magic huh?" Raynor said stoically, "And I can guess Swann won't like somethin' like this." He then change the topic, "So, Valerian had been handling everythin' so far on the other side, right?"

"Yes, sir," Admiral Horner replied, "Emperor Valerian and soldiers had successfully repelled many waves from the enemies. The total death toll from the enemies has exceeded one hundred thousand."

"Damn, that number ain't a joke." Raynor said.

"He learned quite a lot." Kerrigan commented. "I have to give him that."

"Aye, I taught him tactics, in case of somethin' emergency. Matt, learn anythin' about this 'new world'?" Raynor asked.

"Yes, they have launched some satellites into the space from there." Admiral Horner nodded before he brought out a device case, he open it up and projected out a planet in wireframe detail. "This planet from the 'new world' is located in a system that is beyond from everyone that has ever ventured. In other words, it's in another universe that is millions light years away, no one, even Zerg, Protoss, or **UED** has ever reach there before, until now. If we travel to the space over there using behemoth-class **Battlecruiser** , it'll take approximately around 4 or 5 months, even if we using the **Warp Jump** constantly including the time requirement for recharge, the time required to arrive there just shorten by 15%."

"…I'm gonna miss my **Hyperion** for a while." Raynor confessed with a little sad tone.

"That's too far away." Kerrigan said.

"Yes. But we can use this gateway as our advantages, we can instantly travel on the other side, expand and fortify our bases and build our forces." Admiral Horner suggested. "Not to mention our allies Artanis and Zagara can bring their forces through this gate, pretty sure they won't be able to bring their large ground units and air units with them."

"There _are_ still unexplored worlds out there obviously, but even beyond Amon's reach?" Raynor said. "Damn, just hearin' it makes me feel thrill inside." An urge of excitement fills inside Raynor.

"Off for another adventure, sir?" Admiral Horner asked.

"You bet I am." Raynor replied as he smirks. "Say, were there any missin' civilians since the attack?"

"No sir, no report stated any missing civilians." Admiral Horner replied as he shook his head. "On the other hand, we have captured hundreds of captives from the first wave that survived the attack."

"And I heard that they spoke a different language other than English?" Raynor asked further.

"Yes sir, so far we have an expert team working as translators for this 'new' language, and they are nearly in complete stage." Admiral Horner answered, "Also, we have another team investigating and conducting tests on those… humanoid creatures."

"The one with pig face and green skin beings." Kerrigan said.

"Correct, the scientists has come up their theory, they claimed that those humanoid creatures were born like that." Admiral Horner explained. "They had never undergo any experiments, just they were like this in their lifetime since they were born."

"Okay. I thought they were some kind of infested people done by some kind of virus like zerg infestation," Raynor said, "I guess I was wrong."

"Apparently each of their races have some unique traits," Admiral Horner continues. "For example, there's a female humanoid being that has bird wings that can feel the motions deep in the ground. It's like she can sense any seismic disturbance before it occur."

"So each race has their own special talents huh?" Raynor said. "That could prove useful."

"The team is currently preparing various kind of tests for them in order to obtain some data for future improvement." Admiral Horner said. "But…"

Raynor knows what's coming from Admiral Horner's mouth, "Let me guess, they dug up somethin' bad from their minds?"

"Like how we dealt with criminals, sir," Admiral Horner said, "except the human soldiers, some of humanoid creatures had committed some serious crimes, especially human slaughtering and…"

"…I don't like what's comin' from your mouth, Matt." Raynor said as he can guess the next statement. "If you can't say that out, zip it, or use another words."

"Let just say, something gruesome that cannot let children to know." Admiral Horner said.

"I thought so." Raynor agreed before he comes to a conclusion to this new world, "So, I can conclude that world has beautiful and dangerous environments, and most of the people there are very _friendly_." He added the sarcastic tone at the last word.

"Correct sir." Admiral Horner nodded.

"Alright, I think I know what I need to know about this 'new world', feels like I could take this opportunity and explore this _nice world_ and meet some _happy_ people." Raynor said sarcastically. "I might want to bring Swann and Stetmann. They could learn somethin' new." He then stopped for a while as he remembered something, "Oh, I heard a recruit that has become lieutenant in just 6 months, where's he now?" He asked.

"He just returned back from **Haven**." Admiral Horner replied as he know who. "He had been busy in the Haven to help **Dr. Hanson** for the settlements expansion in these few months. And I must say, his combat records showing that he's the best of the best, a soldier that prowess in close combat. Even Emperor Valerian got impressed by that. A young prodigy, and he's not even have any psionic ability."

"Know anythin' about his background?" Raynor asked.

"He was a citizen on the planet **New Sydney** , 23 years-old." Admiral Horner answered.

"New Sydney huh? Haven't went there for a long time." Raynor said.

"His parents were killed by criminals few years ago since he was a kid. Ever since after that, he has devoted himself and training non-stop before joining the Dominion 8 months ago. His dream is to make his home world New Sydney into a better place." Admiral Horner continued.

"Well, I'm already like this kid," Raynor said. "But still, he's got no experience against somethin' other than human. Put him into my crew." Then, he got something else he wants to say, "Hey Matt, if those lab coat guys aren't able to find out anythin', you can always call Artanis or Zagara for some help."

"Yes sir, I have already planning on that." Admiral Horner said.

 **…**

 **Other World**

 **Night time**

 **Somewhere**

Somewhere in this new world within a building in a huge property, inside a room, a crippled and injured elder man in his late 60's, white hair as well as his grey eyes, a man who has lost his left arm and leg, **Duran** , the King of the kingdom **Elbe** , sleeping on his bed, but suffering a nightmare.

"…Ugh…" The old king Duran having a nightmare while in his sleep. He dreaming and remembering the painful and suffering experience from his last war. Sweating heavily, his hand gripping tightly to his blanket while struggling to escape this nightmare.

Gruesome images appearing inside his dream, Duran, the King of Elbe, together with his forces marching, then, explosions occurred everywhere, killing hundreds per explosion, iron-like beasts stalks out from the shadows and slaughtering his soldiers mercilessly, flashing tiny projectiles pierce through their defences, thunder strikes coming from the skies hammering down his marching forces into the ground, splattering them like tomatoes, staring at the sky, watching his dragon riders coming down one by one from the skies in pieces. Even with his most elite knights couldn't even reach halfway as more explosions occurred from the ground.

Feeling himself a powerless general while walking among the corpses of his forces toward to the enemy base. Alone. He stopped, slowly facing upward to the dark night sky while the thunders keep striking the battlefield, and the last thing he remember was, a thunderbolt struck upon him, and everything turned white.

" ***Gasp***!" Duran awoke himself forcefully from the nightmare with a violent way, panting and sweating much, his right hand gripping his chest tightly, " ***pant* *pant* *pant*** " He panting heavily before placing his right palm on his forehead to try to calm himself down. With his heart bearing hatred and fear, he wanted to escape from this endless nightmare.

 **…**

 **Next day**

 **On the Hill**

 **Dominion Base**

The Dominion Octagon-shaped fortress is nearly in complete form, Raynor and others has arrived into the new world through the gateway, looking around to their surroundings.

"Here we are," Admiral Horner told, "Welcome to **Augustgrad the Second**."

"So this is the new world," Raynor said while looking at the sky, "can't say look nothin' extraordinary. What's the name of this planet?"

"No name, sir." Admiral Horner replied, "But we called it the **Other World** , where we could find strange peculiar creatures like we dealt before, together with non-human being like." He continues, "And judging from the info we gathered from those captives, they called this hill **Alnus Hill**."

"…Alnus Hill," Raynor repeated the name, "What a name."

"Hey cowboy, you bringin' us here just to see magic huh?" **Rory Swann** , the Chief Engineer asked at their commander while looking around in this new world before he breathe, "Nice air here by the way. I'm kinda like it."

"Aye, Swann," Raynor replied while looking at them over his shoulder, "thought you might learn somethin' new in this world, so I bringin' the three of you."

"Machines I'm good at it, but magic? Please, ask this nerd here." Swann said before he uses his right hand thumb pointing at an exciting chief science advisor on his right side.

"I-I really want to see these new and bizarre creatures with my very o-own eyes!" The young exciting chief science advisor **Egon Stetmann** said excitingly, "To study and learn something new! That is the reason why I wanted to come here! And o-o-oh! Even the magic, I am so curious of the magic works in this world! I want to know more!"

"Hold your horse, Stetmann, you'll get to learn some later." Raynor said as he turns around and face at the lieutenant that he just know who has arrived through the gateway behind them, "So, lieutenant **Cloud** , what do you think about this 'Other World'?"

 **Cloud Strife** , a spiky blonde haired young man with blue eyes stood in front of Commander James Raynor, in his combat outfit, sleeveless black turtleneck together with a black pauldron on his left shoulder, black trouser and black boots. On his back wielding a large thick metallic blade with the length of 1.5 meters, with the support of a magnetic device that allows him to hold on his blade on his back. He was looking around before he look back onto Raynor, "I've travelled through a lot of planets, but this… I feel like this is different than others, sir." He replied.

"I understand what you mean," Raynor agreed, "can't say I'm not sharin' the same opinion as you have there." He then look at the size of the giant blade at the back of Cloud, "But still, damn, how the hell you have that kind of crazy strength to lift that big ass sword of yours?" He asked with curiosity yet amazed.

"Constant muscle training, sir," Cloud replied. "My parents were killed by bandits, I had been training non-stop every day ever since that day."

"…" Kerrigan stood there silently as she had read Cloud's mind beforehand. She feels sympathy to him and she understands that feeling too. Losing parents in his young age, almost same as her.

"…Oh, sorry about your parents." Raynor apologized. "It must be hard for you to survive in your young age."

"It's alright, sir," Cloud forgives, "but those bandits were been killed by feral monsters before I could make a move. So, after Mengsk's death, I joined the Dominion to learn more and I want power to help my home world."

Raynor smirked, "Well, glad you be with us, kid. You could learn a thing or two from Swann and Stetmann." Cloud nodded.

"Damn," Swann impressed, "He ain't joke about his muscle."

"Jim," Kerrigan calls, "he's really young and already at the rank of Lieutenant, a young man like him is extremely rare, we cannot afford to lose him." She stated with caring tone.

"I know what you mean, darlin'," Raynor agreed, "Yeah, he will definitely be a great commander one day."

"Hey cowboy, while you were missin' for few months, I had been workin' on a new schematic," Swann mentioned, "It's called **Testudo** ," he stated the name as he brought out a device and show them the design of this new vehicle, a heavy ground vehicle with a shape of a turtle shell. **(Testudo means Tortoise in Latin)**

"Testudo?" Raynor said the name of this new vehicle with his eyebrow raised for not familiar with that name.

"A crew of mine suggested this name, it means Tortoise," Swann then smirked, "heh, don't let the name fool ya'. Its name already told us everythin', it moves so slow but a heavily fortified movin' bunker. More durable than any regular bunker, so any soldiers can move in and out, use it just like they were in bunker." He explains, "And, if Iron Turtle get destroyed, the Testudo will be immobilized and it will become a second bunker, however they can self-repair and make them back on their feet, just like Thor's. However, once the Iron Turtle is loaded with soldiers, especially if you put marauders or firebats into, it'll become too damn heavy to be lifted by any dropship. You can always build them in the factories."

"Hm, I like the sound of that," Raynor was impressed, "a moving bunker, together with siege tanks, that could help a lot in escortin'." He commented.

"Can reduce numbers of casualties as well." Cloud added.

"Its upgrades are like bunker's upgrades," Swann explains more, "increase attack range and heavily fortified with reinforced platin'."

"That's our Swann." Raynor said, "Sometimes comes up with a silly name but extremely useful in the end."

"Cute, I dunno I should take that as compliment or not, cowboy," Swann said with irritating tone, "But I have no guarantee it can be effective against somethin' like _magic_. **Protoss Immortal** can easily tear apart any heavily vehicles. But magic? I ain't sure of that." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand that," Raynor said. "Protoss and zerg aren't our enemies anymore but as allies, and we're up against somethin' supernatural this time."

"Say, Spiky," Swann calls as he changed the subject, "how the heck ya' can carry that big ass blade of yours like nothin'?" He asked.

"Like I had mentioned just now," Cloud said before he place his right hand on the handle of his giant blade on his back, detached it from his magnet device on his back, everyone seeing him brought it up into the air with just one arm and placed it on his right shoulder, the way how he handle it like wielding a wood stick. "Constant muscle training."

"Wow." Stetmann amazed.

"But hey," Swann said, "ain't your muscle a little… thinner than cowboy's? Not really so… buff, your muscle there don't even supportin' what ya' said just now. Even skinnier than mine."

"Hmph," Cloud smirked, "I get what you mean. I had been training non-stop, and I had been always wondering why my muscles weren't getting bigger." He said while staring at his left arm.

"Hm, can't say I blame ya'," Swann said before he eyeing on Cloud's blade, "You made that blade by yourself?"

"Yes," Cloud replied before he split his thick blade into two thin blades, "It's a two-blade sword made out of **Tungsten** , now, allow me to do some warmup." He said before he walks toward to a large open area and start swinging his blades skilfully in ease, and with acrobatic movements.

"His skills aren't bad," Kerrigan commented.

"Records stated that his giant blade is his weapon of choice," Admiral Horner explained, "he use his blade as his shield to protect himself from any projectiles while charging forward. He can even jump higher than any human can do, the highest record of his jump was 20 meters height, in his CMC armour."

"Wow." Kerrigan impressed. "Almost like my old self…" She was referring to her old form, the **Infested Kerrigan** , the **Queen of the Blades**.

"You ain't kiddin', Matt." Raynor impressed before he look back to Cloud, "At this rate he don't even need a ladder to climb."

"Sometimes," Admiral Horner continues, "When he jumps so high, he will perform an execution move which he named it **Braver**. When he swing down his blade vertically facing downward to the ground, and using the weight of his giant blade together with the gravity, the damage output will be a devastating result. That attack can easily slice through Siege Tank in half, or even Thor. He's the best initiator if you send him to the frontline."

"Damn," Raynor was really impressed, "…We really do need more soldiers like him. Perhaps he can train other soldiers to become like him using his crazy trainin' methods."

"However," Admiral Horner continues his explanation, "he doesn't have any range capability to aid him. That means, once he's in the frontline, his opening will be exposed to enemy flyer."

"Then he need some air supports." Raynor added in. "Got it."

"Jim, we might need to get new samples from this world for Zagara, Abathur would love to use more samples in this world to improve her swarm." Kerrigan suggested.

"How were those bodies of those flyin' lizards, darlin'?" Raynor mentioned.

"Those bodies has been sent to Zagara's **Leviathan** by Dominion's boys," Kerrigan replied, "Their essences had already been assimilated, and Abathur had just improved Mutalisk using those essences and created a new strain. He named it **Wyvern** **Strain** , it's an improved Mutalisk, more durable and hit harder than regular mutalisk. It act like Viking, while they're at the sky, they cannot attack ground forces, they had to land and attack enemy ground forces, and return back to the sky to attack enemy flyers. With its fireball, it can tear apart any kind of structure." She stated the information about **Wyvern** **Strain**. "Abathur had tested them on one of Dominion's planets using robot dummies and empty structures for practice, and the result was satisfying."

"Nice, now our Vikings aren't alone anymore." Raynor joked.

"Jim," Kerrigan call, "any plan?"

"First," Raynor started to get serious for their first plan on this new world, "we check on the settlement close by from our base here to ask some question, and 'course we're using our newest translator that could help us." He informed the others. "Swann, Stetmann, you two stay here to try to learn somethin' new on this world."

"I dunno what kind of machineries on this world had, but I'll try check on somethin' up." Swann replied lazily.

"Yes sir!" Stetmann replied eagerly, "Can't wait to dig on something new!"

"Hey Cloud!" Raynor shouts at the lieutenant who still practising, Cloud stopped and look at his commander. "Get ready! We're movin' out soon!"

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied back loudly.

"Then I shall head back to the palace to keep in touch with Hierarch Artanis and Zagara," Admiral Horner informs them before they see their Emperor Valerian arrives. "Your Majesty." He greets.

"Admiral," Valerian responded back before he look at Raynor, "…Commander Raynor, long time no see." He greets with no surprises.

"Valerian," Raynor responded back in his usual way, "sorry for my sudden absent."

"…And I can see why," Valerian said as he look at Kerrigan beside Raynor. "Kerrigan, I suppose you and Commander Raynor owe us some explanation. But that can come later." He then ask, "Commander, I can see that you're planning to explore outside a little."

"We're plannin' to check on the settlement close to our base here to ask some question, with the translator of course." Raynor replied. "With a small group of course, don't wanna get too much attention. Four Hellions, two Siege Tank, two Testudos, two Goliaths, twelve marines, four marauders, six medics, and two SCVs."

"Sir, we're going to need at least 1 transport truck, I just had that feeling." Cloud told. "Who knows what we would find."

"Hm…" Raynor having a considerable thought from Cloud's suggestion, "alright then, we gonna need one transport truck then." He agreed.

"Wish you luck, commander." Valerian said.

"Thanks." Raynor replied back.

 **…**

It took them few minutes to prep everything including the troops in his group. Four Hellions, two Siege Tank, two Testudos, two Goliath, a transport truck, twelve marines, four marauders, six medics, and two SCVs.

Kerrigan has already readied long ago with her **C-10 Rifle** on her side. Raynor in his CMC armour coloured in black with a skull, while Cloud in his own customized dark blue coloured CMC armour, smaller than standard CMC armour, a little bigger than Ghost's or Spectre's armour, his helmet is near the same as **War Pig** 's helmet (Marine Mercenaries). His large blade is attached on the back of his armour with the magnet device.

When Raynor see his group is ready, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's move out!" He shouts to them.

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 2**

 **[Unit information #1]**

 **Terran**

 **1.** **Marine**

Marine is the main infantry foot soldier of all the Terran, armed with Gauss Rifle and **CMC Powered Combat Suit** , or **CMC-300** , a standard armoured exoskeleton suit which allows them to fight in all kinds of environment, especially in space.

Hit Point: 45 + (10 with Combat Shield) = 55

Armour: 0 (+1 per upgrade)

Attack Range: 5 (+1 in bunker)

Damage: 6 (+1 damage per upgrade)

Ability:

 **StimPack** \- Temporary boost their attack speed and movement speed by 50%. However it will cost them 10 HP per use.

Passive ability:

 **Combat Shield** : Grant marine a M98 Combat Shield with 30mm of bonded carbide, this increase their survivability in combat. Increasing their hit point by 10.

 **2.** **Firebat (only in campaign)**

Firebat is a heavy infantry unit that specialized in close-quarters combat using their flamethrowers on their arms, they wear **CMC-660** , a heavy combat suit which allow them to endure more minor punishments in close combat.

Hit Point: 100

Armour: 1 (+1 per upgrade)

Attack Range: 2

Damage: 8 (+4 extra damage to light armoured unit) (+2 damage per upgrade)

Passive ability:

 **Incinerator Gauntlets** : The upgraded gauntlets of Firebat channelling the flamer's fuel through multiple ports, widening their flame attack without losing intensity. Increase their attack area by 40%.

 **Juggernaut Plating** : Strengthens Firebat's armour by thickening their armour pieces, and covering their weak spots. This upgrade allows all Firebats to withstand more damage while securing their positions. All firebats gain +2 bonus armour.

 **3.** **Marauder**

Marauder is a heavy support infantry range unit that can deliver heavy punishment against heavy armoured unit, they are equipped with **5-4 Armoured Infantry Suit** , similar to Firebat but this one is heavily remodelled version of CMC-660, armed with two **Quad K12 Punisher grenade launchers** on each arm. Their **Concussive Shells** can slow the movement speed of non-massive units down.

Hit Point: 100 (+25 with Kinetic Foam) = 125

Armour: 1 (+1 per upgrade)

Attack Range: 6 (+1 in bunker)

Damage: 10 (+10 extra damage to heavy armoured unit) (+1 damage/+1 damage to armoured)

Ability:

 **StimPack** : Same with Marine's, but cost 20 HP per use.

Passive ability:

 **Concussive Shells** : Marauder's attack can slow non-massive enemy's movement speed by 50% and all nearby units in a short duration.

 **Kinetic Foam** : Wolfe Industries offers this undersuit upgrade within the armour that protects the soldier inside the marauder's armour, allowing those soldiers inside the armours to survive from the crushing impact, increasing their survivability in combats. All marauders gain +25 HP.

 **…**

 **New Unit**

 **Terran**

 **1.** **Testudo**

Testudo is a heavily armoured mobile bunker vehicle with slow movement speed that provide shelter for soldiers from projectiles in all battlefields. It has no self-armament but its armour are reinforced with special plating.

Hit Point: 375

Armour: 4 (+1 per upgrade)

Ability:

 **Immortality Protocol** **(Testudo version)** – The Iron Turtle shared the same ability as Thor's Immortality Protocol. When destroyed and immobilized, all the soldiers inside weren't harmed and the vehicle will become an immovable defensive structure. The Iron Turtle can repair itself back to its fully working condition, allowing itself to be a mobile bunker again.

Passive Ability:

 **Impact Absorber Shield** – The Iron Turtle's armour is reinforced with newly invented shield developed by Wolfe Industries, allowing it to have 75% reduced damage taken from enemies' projectile attacks, as long as the enemies are not too close to this unit within 6 range.

 **…**

 **Zerg**

 **1.** **Wyvern**

Wyvern is a Zerg flying creature had the wyvern appearance with a pair of two large purple wings, only with more intimidating zerg appearances. It morph from Mutalisk that attack by spitting fireballs from its mouth that deal area of effect damage. It can land onto the ground and attack the enemy ground forces and preventing them getting shot down by enemies' anti-air defences, and can return back into the sky to assault enemies flying units. Its fireball can deal heavy damage to enemy structures.

Hit Point: 160

Armour: 1 (+1 per upgrade)

Attack Range: 6 (+2 against structure)

Damage (Air): 15 (+2 per upgrade)

Damage (Ground): 20 (+2 per upgrade)

Damage (Structure): 40 (+5 per upgrade)

Ability:

 **Land/Take Off** : Like Terran's Viking, they can land onto the ground and attack enemy ground units, and take off to the sky and attack enemy flying units.

Passive Ability:

 **Compressed Fireball** : Wyvern compress its fireball within its mouth into smaller size, when it release and hit onto enemy unit, the impact caused the fireball to spread widely around its target. Attack deal 50% of its damage near the enemy target.

 **…**

 **Terran Hero Unit**

 **Cloud Strife**

 **AN: Not really from StarCraft, just in my story. I use the protagonist from Final Fantasy 7. Alright, the reason why I putting Cloud into this story is because for the sequel I had in my mind a few days ago, the profile picture of this story, and this story had some inspiration from an old crossover story called [Final Fantasy: Legends of the Zerg Invasion] written by [The Talk of the Town]. A crossover between Final Fantasy 7 and StarCraft. It was a very old story written in 2001.**

A young and prodigy melee hero that always wielding one giant thick metal blade on his back in all battles. Excellent in close quarter combat that can withstand any punishment but possess no range abilities.

Hit Point: 400 (With CMC armour)

Hit Point: 280 (Without CMC armour)

Attack Damage: 40 (+15 extra damage versus light armour) (+4 per upgrade)

Attack Range: 2

Attack Speed: 1.8

Armour: 2 (+1 per upgrade/+3 from **Tungsten Plated Blade** )

Armour: 1 (Without CMC armour)

Passive Abilities:

 **Great Athletic** : Possessed great strength that allows him to wield large thick blade like any standard blade. Passively increase his Hit Point regeneration by 4 per second.

 **Tungsten Plated Blade** : A two heavily reinforced armoured large blades combined into one. Passively increase his armour by 3, and granting Cloud to have 70% chance to block any range attack directed onto him. **(Kinda OP I know)**

 **Massive Swing** : His strength allow him to swing his blade more often without exhaust himself. Granting Cloud to have a cleave attack, dealing 70% splash damage on target's nearby, and granting him 30% on hit to knock back any non-massive enemies.

Active Ability:

 **Braver** : Target and jump toward to the selected enemy target, dealing 200 damage onto the target and 70 damage to all enemies in area, any affected enemy ground units get knockback from the targeted area and stunning them for 2 seconds. 15 seconds cooldown.

 **Dual Blade** : Switching into dual blade mode, doubling his attack damage and attack speed, but dealing no cleave attack onto nearby targets while on this mode. 3 seconds cooldown. **(While on this mode, his Braver ability will become unusable.)**

[Author's Note: Alright, for some reason since after I finished the first chapter, I feel like lots of potential crossovers can be added up in this story, since they has discovered new systems beyond their reach in the past. So I'm wondering, should I add more crossover in their epic adventure? Now that's a question.]

…

…

 **End of the Chapter 2**

 **Alright, the reason I'm doing this because I didn't think anything about readers who haven't play or know anything about StarCraft. Thanks to Kamzil118 for this wonderful suggestion, so I will list out the information about the units of all Terran, Protoss, Zerg, and elaborate each of them, helping readers to understand. I will elaborate 3 units per chapter like I have listed above.**

 **I wish fanfiction had a system which allow us to put images into it, so that I can draw and put them in here to understand better.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this story. Alright, time to focus on my other story.**


End file.
